


micah reols found dead in alabama

by DestinysBounty (MVPYurio), whichlights



Series: evergreen [10]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Confessions, Fae & Fairies, Fae Magic, M/M, Magic, Non-Graphic Violence, Vampires, hey. fuck alabama., notice how this ISNT tagged as major charac death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 12:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12321210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MVPYurio/pseuds/DestinysBounty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichlights/pseuds/whichlights
Summary: Micah gets shot in Alabama, and his phone is dead."Yah, sorry about that. But hey if I don't say it now I can't say it ever."





	micah reols found dead in alabama

**Author's Note:**

> is he okay

"So, Lloyd. You're going to laugh at me. You, you really are. Okay, you know how you're always yelling at me to charge my phone? I didn't do that. So, I'm, uh, bleeding. Out in an alley. I'm... pretty far from home. I got shot. Yah, only in America, right, hah?" Micah winced. "Yah, I, uh, just wanted to say I love the kids. And I'm... so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. In fact, getting shot was literally at the bottom of my to do list today. It wasn't even on the to do list. Anyways, um, my phone is about to die. I just wanted to tell you-" Micah gulped. "That I love you? Yah, sorry about that. But hey if I don't say it now I can't say it ever."

His phone was already dead.

Micah tossed his phone across the alley, choking back a sob. He was bleeding pretty badly, and unable to move. He was firmly screwed. “Okay… okay… stand up, Reols.”

He tried to put weight on his definitely broken leg and screamed. One leg was broken; one was shot. Lovely. 

_ Looks like standing isn’t gonna happen,  _ he thought bitterly.  _ I’ve just gotta lay here, and die. By myself. _

_ Oh my God, I’m going to die here. _

This time, there was nothing he could do to hold back from crying.

It all started the previous night. He’d forgotten to feed on schedule and now was desperate, starving, in need of food and fast. So yeah, he hadn’t quite been stealth enough, and he got spotted by a group of white guys in their late twenties. Kids, as far as Micah was concerned.

He had tried to make them forget, but they all had giant crosses around their necks. They got away, disappearing into the night.

Fuck the Deep South.

But it wasn’t like he could leave. He hadn’t fed enough before he got caught, and the failed attempt at encanto drained him further. Trying to get back to New York in that condition would only make it worse.

So he stayed there, and the douchenozzles fucking  _ stalked  _ him for twenty-four hours before cornering him in an alley, beating him up, throwing him against the wall, and shooting him for good measure.

And now here he was, dying alone in an alleyway, all because he was an idiot and didn’t feed when he was supposed to.

He knew it was almost over when he saw visions of all five of his children and then Lloyd flash before his eyes, and then he saw nothing.

~~~~

“Papa, you missed a call,” Eliza said as Lloyd walked in. “I didn’t realize it was from Dad until after it stopped ringing.”

“It’s alright,” said Lloyd. “Looks like he left a voicemail.”

_ “So, Lloyd. You're going to laugh at me. You, you really are. Okay, you know how you're always yelling at me to charge my phone? I didn't do that. So, I'm, uh, bleeding. Out in an alley. I'm... pretty far from home. I got shot. Yah, only in America, right, hah?” _

Lloyd went white instantly. Eliza asked him something, but he couldn’t hear. All he could hear was the rest of Micah’s message.

_ “Yah, I, uh, just wanted to say I love the kids. And I'm... so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. In fact, getting shot was literally at the bottom of my to do list today. It wasn't even on the to do list. Anyways, um, my phone is about to die. I just wanted to tell you—” _

The line went dead. Lloyd dropped his phone to the floor.

“Papa?” Eliza asked tentatively. “Is everything okay?”

“No,” Lloyd said quietly. “Everything is  _ not  _ okay.”

_ Micah’s going to die. Holy fucking shit Micah’s going to die and I never got to tell him that I love him and he has something he has to tell me and he didn’t and— _

_ No. _

_ No. _

_ NO. _

_ Micah is not going to fucking die. Not today. Not on my watch. I’m going to find him and I’m going to save his stupid ass. _

_ I’m going to find you, Micah. I don’t know how, but— _

Suddenly, he saw a flash before his eyes. He wasn’t able to make sense of it, but somehow, instinctively, he knew what to do.

“I’ll be back,” he said to Eliza. “Tell Alexis she’s in charge.”

With that, he teleported away, following his instinct and nothing else.

_ I’m coming for you. _

~~~~

“Micah!” Lloyd couldn’t even try to keep the desperation out of his voice. “Damn you, Alabama!  _ Micah _ !”

Lloyd breathed, looking around. Instincts. He was good at those. Right felt the best way to go. Left. Turn here- no, there. “Micah!”

Lloyd looked into an alley, where Micah was leaning against a wall, leg and chest covered in blood. Lloyd ran over to him, kneeling down so fast and skidding so much he scraped his knees on the concrete. “Micah. Micah, wake up.”

Micah’s eyes opened, slightly. Dark green, and wide with pain. “Lloyd?”

“I-I’m here- I don’t know how, I knew where you were, I’ve heard things about, like, empathy bonds, I think we accidentally formed one of those, but it doesn’t matter. Come on, we’re getting you home.”

Micah coughed. “No use. I need blood to heal.”

Lloyd’s eyes went to the knife Micah always wore on his belt. “Take mine.”

Micah laughed. It was such a heartbreaking sound. “Faerie blood doesn’t do anything. It’s magic- can’t be used as a food source.”

“Don’t you at least want to  _ try _ ? Please, Micah-”

“I won’t try something I know won’t work.” Micah reached up weakly. His eyes started to close again.

“Micah? Micah!” Lloyd grit his teeth and grabbed the knife. “Micah, come on, work with me here!”

Lloyd made a quick cut near his wrist and  held it towards Micah. “Drink,” he insisted.

“Won’t work,” Micah mumbled, turning away.

“Micah, please.” Lloyd’s eyes stung with tears. “Please, I’m not losing you to some damn rednecks in fucking  _ Alabama _ . Do you really want to die in Alabama?”

“No… I thought I would be killed in Vegas. Or London. Something dramatic, like caught in the crossfires of a mob battle, you know?”

“Come on, Micah, drink.”

“No. You’re a faerie-”

“I’m half human!” Lloyd screamed. “So, please. Please. Please, I have to try.  _ Please _ , don’t die here. Try.”

Micah didn’t respond. Panic seized Lloyd, and for a second he thought his heart froze. “No. No, Micah. Micah. Please.” Lloyd made the cut deeper, and shoved it against Micah’s mouth, watching and hoping against hope as the blood trickled in. “Please.”

“Micah! Come on! You want to live! I know you do!”

“If you die in Alabama I’m never going to forgive you.”

“There’s something you didn’t tell me! I know it was important! What was so important that you wanted it to be your dying words? Because if it was me? If it was me, lying here on the ground? I know what I would say. Please, if you live, I’ll say it. If you live, I’ll tell you. Please.  Just live, you  _ fucking asshat.” _

“Rude,” Micah mumbled.

Lloyd nearly broke down in tears of relief then and there.

“You’re alive,” he whispered. “Fucking hell, you’re alive.”

“Yeah… you’re half human?”

“I don’t usually share that,” Lloyd said quietly. “But back to the point—Micah, what the hell happened to you?”

“Got caught feeding by a few pseudo-Christians with bees in their butts. They stalked me for twenty-four hours—”

_ “—What?!” _

“—and then caught me again, beat the shit out of me, and shot me.”

“Fucking shit.”

“Yeah.”

Lloyd’s eyes filled with tears again. “What were you going to tell me?” he asked.

Micah gave a weak smile. “I’m not dying anymore, am I? I don’t have to tell you.”

“You asshole,” Lloyd groaned.

Micah laughed, taking Lloyd’s bleeding hand, kissing the top of it. “I was raised a gentleman. Actually, I was raised as royalty. The point is, I’m chivalrous. Thank you, for saving my life.”

Lloyd froze, staring at him, and finally managed, “any time.”

“I… I still can’t walk. And I’m still weak.”

“Lean on me.” Lloyd helped him stand.

“You don’t mind?”

“I will never mind anything that helps you.” 

Micah leaned on Lloyd as he limped to the nearest faerie ring, which was still miles away. In that time, Micah found a few animals to drain the blood from, even though Lloyd offered. They didn’t talk much. 

“Faerie healers. My sister’s girlfriends are really good-”

“Thank you,” Micah rasped. “Heh. Gracias.”

“Come on, idiot. I’m still pissed at you for nearly dying.”

“Wasn’t on the list of things I wanted to do today.” Micah winced.

“Fine. I'm not really all that pissed. I am a little, but not that pissed. I was really, really worried.”

“I'm sorry,” Micah said quietly. He stumbled slightly, leaning more heavily onto Lloyd for balance.

“It's okay,” said Lloyd. “Here’s the faerie ring. It'll drop us pretty close to my place—close enough that I can teleport us both there. May need to knock you out for it to work, though. Generally it's easier to teleport someone with you when they're not awake.”

“Oh, I'm pretty close to passing out,” said Micah. “And faerie rings always kinda exhaust me.”

“Fair enough. Ready?” Lloyd asked. Micah nodded. “Then let's go.”

They stepped into the faerie ring together, Micah holding onto Lloyd for dear life.

“Hey. Hey, we made it.” Lloyd looked over at Micah with a soft smile.

“Barely,” Micah muttered. His legs trembled underneath him, seconds away from—

“I've got you.” Lloyd scooped Micah up just as his knees buckled. “I've got you. You're safe.”

“I think I'm gonna pass out now,” said Micah.

“I know you are. Sleep.” Lloyd glowed green for just a moment, and Micah’s eyes closed,  and Lloyd was left alone with a  sleeping  vampire in his arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> he's okay but he's dead
> 
> tumblrs!
> 
> witchlightsands (rose)
> 
> she-doesnt-even-ninjagohere, mod allura on queenshippingofficial (lia)


End file.
